1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a golf tool system, and more particularly, to a golf tool system having a divot tool with a securable and removable club cleaning brush and ball marker.
2. Description of the Background Art
A variety of divot tools are known in the golfing industry. These divot tools typically comprise a rigid body with one or two prongs. Ball markers for marking a golf ball's position on the green and brushes for cleaning golf club heads and ball markers are also known. The typical ball marker is removably snapped to a golf glove. Golf club brushes known typically comprise an elongated handle, a brush head and a strap for hanging it to a golf bag. As the divot tool, ball marker and brush are often needed simultaneously, it can be somewhat cumbersome to search for and carry all three items at the same time. If there existed a single tool for repairing divots, marking golf balls and cleaning club heads, it would provide a convenient solution to the problems associated with using multiple tools and would be well received. However, there is not a tool known that adequately addresses and resolves the shortcomings in the background art. Accordingly, there exists a need for single divot tool including a brush and ball marker. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing a divot tool system as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein.